


"Beneath my skin" artwork for GRBB. Story by:Moodwriter

by Adobejunkie



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adobejunkie/pseuds/Adobejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the art i made for "Beneath my skin" by Moodwriter.Bb i can't thank you enough for writing this amazing fic for my art, you are amazing girl thank you so much<3333 Everybody please go read this amazing story! </p>
<p>http://archiveofourown.org/works/705010</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Beneath my skin" artwork for GRBB. Story by:Moodwriter

 

        

 

 

 


End file.
